The Uprising
by Frakkles
Summary: The story of a new kid joining the WWE ranks, having come up through the FCW. He must face off with the toughest of challenges to achieve the ultimate glories. My own take on WWE.
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

**The Uprising Chapter 1- In The Beginning**

**NOTE: **I do not own WWE or any of it's copyrights. I only own Johnny Carter/Dante Anglais, the character we shall all follow through this run. The story picks up just after Wrestlemania, I finished my own card and it will NOT run parallel to WWE programming. I'll try and update as often as I can but do feel free to leave comments and reviews. Thanks.

Wrestlemania XXVI Card

Intercontinental Championship: Drew McIntyre (c) Vs Finlay

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Christian Vs MVP Vs Jack Swagger Vs Kofi Kingston Vs Dolph Ziggler Vs Kane Vs Shelton Benjamin Vs Matt Hardy

Unified Tag Team Championships: Show-Miz (c) Vs Truth & Wisdom (R-Truth & John Morrison)

Sheamus Vs Triple H

Hair Vs Mask Match: CM Punk Vs Rey Mysterio

Randy Orton Vs Ted DiBiase W/Cody Rhodes

Bret Hart Vs Vince McMahon

Career Vs Streak: Shawn Michaels Vs The Undertaker

World Heavyweight Championship: Chris Jericho (c) Vs Edge

WWE Heavyweight Championship: Batista (c) Vs John Cena

Results

1. Drew McIntyre defeated Finlay to retain the Intercontinental Championship.

2. Christian pulled down the briefcase to become Mr Money In The Bank.

3. Big Show pinned R-Truth to retain the Unified Tag Team Championships.

4. Triple H defeated Sheamus with a Pedigree.

5. CM Punk defeated Rey Mysterio after a Go To Sleep and unmasked Rey Mysterio.

6. Ted DiBiase defeated Randy Orton with a Dreamstreet.

7. Bret Hart made Vince McMahon submit to the Sharpshooter.

8. The Undertaker defeated Shawn Michaels with three Tombstones to end Shawn Michaels' career.

9. Edge defeated Chris Jericho to become the New World Heavyweight Champion.

10. John Cena defeated Batista to become the New WWE Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

Johnny Carter walks into the Raw arena for the very first time dressed in his street clothes, navy blue jeans and a plain white shirt, his sports bag over his shoulder, with a general happiness about him, as if he's proud to be preparing for his first ever appearance on a live WWE Broadcast. He begins to head for the locker-rooms for the first time when he's stops at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Johnny!!" Carter turns around and is greeted by the site of his former FCW buddy, Harry (DH) Smith. "Johnny Carter, well I'll be. How have you been buddy?"

"Not too bad thanks," Carter replied with a smile. "How's things been since moving up and onto the blue brand?"

"Pretty good actually," Harry nods. "Me and TJ have had some of our very best matches, we even worked with DX a few weeks back. I'm not sure but I feel like we're on the verge of claiming those Unified Tag Team Championships. So you got the call up?"

"Yeah, moved me up onto Raw," says Johnny. "They're gonna put me in a feud with Matt Hardy. I'm really looking forward to it."

"That sounds like a sweet way to get in on things," retorts Smith. "I've not really worked with Matt too much, we've spoken once or twice and he's definitely one of the most well liked and respected guys in the whole place so you've got a great guy to be starting to work with. Me and TJ are moving to Raw tonight too!"

"Oh yeah?" Johnny says in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yeah, there's a complete re-draft of the roster tonight, so Vince has said," says Harry. "It's meant to be part of the new big shake-up programme he's put into action. It'll start up some new fresh feuds and we'll get to work with some guys we've never got to face off with before."

"Sounds interesting," says Johnny. "Where are TJ and Nat anyway?"

"They wanted some 'alone time'," Harry replies with the 'air quotes'. "I bet you can guess what that means."

"Ha-ha, yeah," Johnny replies with a smirk. "Ah young love, eh?"

"Yeah," says Harry. "Anyway, I better get moving. The new Raw GM wants to speak to me apparently."

"Raw is getting a GM now?" Again, Johnny seems surprised. "I was never told."

"Well, I don't even know who it is but I got a note saying the Raw GM wants to talk to me so I'm heading over there now," says Harry before shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows what's going on. Vince is a bit of a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of guy so there's every chance that something might change within seconds of being set in stone."

"I guess so," says Johnny. "Well, I'll see you around Harry."

"You too," Harry replies as the two shake hands before Harry heads off to meet with the new Raw GM as Johnny heads into the locker-room.

* * *

The Raw following Wrestlemania XXVI goes live without a hitch. The show opens with a synopsis of the Wrestlemania results, Bret Hart made Vince McMahon tap out to the Sharpshooter and John Cena was felled following an animalistic showing from Batista, who ripped Cena apart, piece by piece. Elsewhere, The Undertaker's streak continued as he bested Shawn Michaels and put an end to the Heartbreak Kid's prestigious career while Chris Jericho lost his World Heavyweight Championship to the Rated-R Superstar, Edge.

With all those early formalities soon out of the way, Vince McMahon appeared, stitched up following his brutal encounter with Bret Hart the previous night, and he announced, much to everyone's surprise, that there would be a complete re-draft of every single superstar on the WWE Roster! Anyone could end up anywhere!

Both Teddy Long and the new Raw General Manager would get 20 draft picks each and the rest of the roster would be shifted through a random drawing in the supplemental draft later on in the week.

Matt Hardy is in the ring, talking about his disappointment in not claiming the Money In The Bank briefcase the previous night at Wrestlemania when Dead Star by Muse hits the PA system and out steps an unfamiliar face with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello Matthew" the man says. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but nobody here wants to hear your stupid pathetic sob story, wah, wah, wah." Boo's echo out around the arena but this individual doesn't seem to care. "We all saw how horrid your performance was last night, there's no way in hell you even deserved to be in that Money In The Bank match, let alone win it. You flat out suck Matt."

"Oh yeah?" Matt says rather sarcastically. "Who the hell are you to tell me I suck?"

"I'm Dante Anglais and I'm going to teach you a lesson or two before you run your mouth and interrupt me again"

Dante's arrogance is unparalleled. Who the hell does this kid think he is?

"Look kid," Hardy says to Anglais, whilst shaking his head. "Whatever your game is, whatever you plan to do, be it to try and make a name for yourself at my expense, and I'll tell you now, after last night, you want no part of me."

"Oh but you see that's where you're wrong Matt," Anglais replies with a rather broad grin upon his face. "I'm not going to take advantage of a beaten down wrestler by forcing you to face me tonight but, next week, I want you, one on one. How about it?"

"No, I told you, you don't want any of this, just leave while you still have the chance," Matt says, seemingly warning Dante away.

"Coward."

"God," Matt breaks out into a bit of chuckle. "I warned you to leave, I told you that you didn't want to face me but you wouldn't listen and now, I'm gonna have to show you what a punk you are... YOU'RE ON!!"

Matt Hardy faces newcomer Dante Anglais next week on Raw!

* * *

Johnny Carter is backstage once again following his little segment with Matt Hardy. He's just stood staring at the floor when he hand slaps onto his shoulder. Johnny half jumps in the air as he turns around to see that the hand belongs to none other than Matt Hardy himself.

"Sorry man," says Matt. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool," says Johnny. "I'm just a little... is focused the right word? I don't know, I'm just a little shaken up by that little segment. Stepping out there in front of all those people, even for those few moments is pretty... intense. I have no idea how we're going to get through a match next week."

"I understand that feeling," says Matt. "I still get goose bumps whenever I step into that ring, be it in front of thousands of people, hundreds of people or even two people. You cut a fairly good promo, especially for your very first promo. You stood up against me very well and I don't think I could really have asked for much more from it. You got the heat from the crowd which is the most important thing as a heel. People will remember a cocky young upstart stepping out into the arena and calling out Matt Hardy simply because you did it without warning and were deadly serious. Next week will be a great match, I guarantee it. If you're nervous, we can go and work on a few big spots during the week."

"Thanks Matt," says Johnny. "I'm glad you're as supportive as you are on this, I know a lot of guys are worried about there spots and would never be so willing to help put over a young kid like me."

"I'm all about the love of the business," says Matt. "I live, breath, eat, sleep and die wrestling; it's my life and that will never change. As long as I'm breathing in and breathing out, I'll be willing to help anybody work on there promo or in-ring skills and if someone is capable, I'll help push them for sure. The business will die without kids like you. You're the future of the business."

"The future?" Johnny scratches his head as his eyes widen. "Me? Really?"

"Of course," says Hardy. "From what I've seen and heard of you down in FCW, you're one of the most talented young guys to have been around this place in a long time. You've got charisma, you proved it out there, whatever anyone else thinks, you've got the in-ring ability, I've seen it for myself, and the only question is do you have the ability to bring the two together on the grandest stage?"

"I think I do," says Johnny, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "Thanks for the prep talk Matt. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem my friend," says Matt, slapping Carter on the shoulder. "I look forward to getting in the ring with you next week. See you around."

At that, Matt disappears off down the hallway, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

I didn't write up the re-draft because it would have just taken too long so here are the respective rosters.

Rosters

RAW

John Cena, The Undertaker, Chris Jericho, Batista, Christian, John Morrison, Drew McIntyre, Kofi Kingston, Cody Rhodes, Matt Hardy, Dante Anglais, DH Smith, Tyson Kidd, Shelton Benjamin, Finlay, Carlito, Primo, William Regal, Ezekiel Jackson, Caylen Croft, Trent Baretta, Chavo Guerrero, Goldust, Hornswoggle, Jimmy Wang Yang, Maryse, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Kelly-Kelly, Natalya, Josh Matthews & Matt Stryker

SMACKDOWN

Edge, Triple H, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, Ted DiBiase, Sheamus, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, MVP, R-Truth, Yoshi Totzu, Evan Bourne, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella, Chris Masters, Luke Gallows, Chavo Guerrero, Shad, JTG, Mark Henry, The Great Khali, Mike Knox, Michelle McCool, Melina, Katie Lea, Eve, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Layla, Michael Cole, Todd Grisham & Jerry Lawler

Oh and also, the General Managers...

RAW GM: Shawn Michaels

SMACKDOWN GM: Teddy Long

Yeah, he's retired but I like the idea of him running Raw. It's a way of keeping him on TV yet not forcing him to work a tough schedule. I think it'd work for real but that's just me.

Basically, this chapter is an introductory chapter more than anything else, it's not very long but it sets up the character in the right way, at least in my opinion. He has ties to the Hart Dynasty, who he worked with and against in FCW, and William Regal, who trained him while he was in FCW. Those relationships will be explored later on in the series but this is the set-up I was hoping for. I hope you enjoyed it and choose to follow the series.


	2. Chapter 2 Debut Match

**The Uprising Chapter 2- Debut Match**

Johnny Carter arrives at the arena for Raw with only one thing on his mind; his debut match tonight against Matt Hardy. Matt had been very good to Johnny, having met up with him during the week and worked on a few spots for the match, even taking him for a drink or two afterwards. They spoke of how the match would work and the finish was agreed upon by both men and was what Johnny was most worried about. He didn't want to screw up on debut night.

Johnny heads off towards the locker-room but in an almost déjà vu-like repeat of last week, Johnny is stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice, this time belonging to TJ Wilson (Tyson Kidd), one of Dante's former FCW buddies. He's already been at the arena for a while with his girlfriend Natalie (Natalya) Neidhart.

"Hey buddy," says TJ. "Harry told me you'd been moved up here but I didn't believe him until I saw your segment with Hardy."

"He spat out his water when Harry told him," adds Natalie. "Almost spat it straight at me."

"It's not that much of a surprise, is it?" Johnny asks TJ.

"That's not what I mean," replies TJ. "I'm not surprised you got moved up, I'm just surprised it was so quickly."

"He's right," agrees Natalie. "To get moved up to one of the big two is usually a two to three year FCW stint of consistent performances. You couldn't have been in FCW for more than 8 or 9 months and you're already on Raw. To top it all off, you're first rivalry is with Matt Hardy, one of the best, most well-respected workers on the entire wrestling circuit. That's pretty good going in my opinion."

"I hadn't really thought about it like that," says Johnny. "I guess I just thought I got lucky with things and I got the right break at the right time. I'm just glad to be given the opportunity to compete in front of a live television audience. It's my first televised match tonight."

"Against Matt, I know," says TJ. "You're in the opening match, on before us. Me and Harry are up against Kofi Kingston and Shelton Benjamin and I heard that William Reso and Chris Irvine were going to be working the Main Event but I'm not sure. I'm looking forward to seeing what you and Matt are going to do with the match. Has he spoken to you much?"

"He's been very helpful actually," says Johnny. "We met up during the week and worked on a few spots and we decided on a finished. He even took me out for a couple of drinks afterwards, he's an all-round nice guy and I'm glad to be working with him."

"That sounds pretty damn awesome Johnny," says TJ. "I wish you all the best with it buddy."

"Thanks man," says Dante in kind. "I'll catch you around. See ya Natalie."

"See ya, Johnny" replies Natalie.

Johnny heads off to get ready for the show later tonight.

* * *

Johnny is walking around backstage with Matt Hardy. The two of them are talking a few things over just an hour or so before the show goes on the air.

"I think it works well," says Matt. "It'll put you over as a bad-ass heel and you'll definitely get the right sort of heat for it. It'll be an in-ring debut to remember."

"Most certainly, yeah," says Johnny. "I'm far less nervous about this than I thought I would be, you've made things a whole heck of a lot easier on me."

"It's no problem man," says Matt. "I've said it before, you're the future and I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"Well I still really appreciate it," says Johnny. "So I heard Michael wanted to speak to us about something."

"Yeah," says Matt. "I heard the same thing and that's why we're here."

Matt points to a nearby door that reads 'Raw General Manager's Office'.

"Oh, I see," says Johnny. "Do we knock?"

Matt smiles as he knocks on the door before getting a 'come in' reply. He opens the door and is followed inside by Johnny to inside where the Raw General Manager, Michael Hickenbottom, and Shelton Benjamin are already inside talking.

"Matt, Johnny, come on in," says Michael. "We were just talking about you two."

"Nothing bad I hope," says Matt, all smiles.

"Of course not," says Michael with a cheeky grin on his face. "I've been talking to Shelton here, you've met Shelton, haven't you Johnny?"

"Actually, no, I haven't," says Johnny, offering a hand to Shelton. "It's good to meet you Shelton."

"Likewise kid," says Shelton, accepting the hand with a firm grip. "Basically, we were trying to come up with a way of really pushing the heat with this feud you two have just started up."

"And I think I might have just thought of something," interrupts Michael. "After the match, I want you to cut a short backstage promo with Barbara, or Kelly-Kelly as you might know her. It won't be long, she'll ask you a question or two and we'll work on the way you're going to answer but it's nothing too complicated. You'll say what you have to say and Shelton will step in defending his friend, Matt Hardy. I then want you to go personal with it, you attack Shelton and you two will have a one on one match next week that will keep the story fresh. Word is that we might have a Pay-Per-View Match on our hands if all goes according to plan. Vince feels like you've gotten over very quickly having watched your segment last week, Johnny, and he's already looking to push this rivalry to the next level."

"Really? Wow," says Johnny. "I'm truly honoured, I must say. I don't want to run before I can walk though but if I'm going to get an opportunity like that so early on in my career, I'm definitely going to take it. If you're happy to work that little segment with me Shelton, I'll work with you on it now."

"That works for me," says Shelton. "I've watched you in FCW, you really work to make every match you're in look like a good one, even if you're opponent isn't the best in the world. You've really got the potential to make it big here."

"This is great," says Michael. "I want to talk to Matt alone for a bit so if you guys don't mind, I think you've got some stuff to work on."

"Yeah, thanks Mr Hickenbottom," says Johnny. "I'm looking forward to working with you more in the future."

Michael nods his approval as Johnny and Shelton head off to work on there segment for later on tonight.

* * *

The cameras are at ringside as Dead Star by Muse hits over the speakers and Dante Anglais' makes his way out into the arena to a loud chorus of boo's. Fans aren't too keen on him following his actions this past week on Raw, calling out Matt Hardy.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announces over the microphone. "First, making his way to the ring, from East Rutherford, New Jersey, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, Dante Anglais!!"

Dante slides into the ring and holds his hands high above his head to another loud chorus of boo's. Dante's music slowly dies down to be replaced by Matt Hardy's entrance theme which is greeted by loud cheers from the fans in attendance as Matt Hardy steps out from behind the curtain and holds his hands high above his head before making his way down to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, Matt Hardy!!"

Matt stands at the bottom of the entrance ramp and has a stare off with Dante before jumping into the ring and getting nose to nose with his opponent. Charles Robinson is quick to break the two up as Justin Roberts exits the ring and Matt Hardy removes his T-Shirt and tosses it too a lucky fan at ringside. Charles Robinson calls for the bell.

DING!! DING!! DING!!

Matt charges at Dante and spears him down to the canvas and begins nailing the downed youngster with several right hands. Matt seems enraged at the gall of Anglais as he gets too his feet and begins stomping away at the downed Anglais who quickly rolls across to the corner and pulls himself up before staring off with Hardy once again as the fans cheer Matt on. Dante shakes his head and goes to lock up with Hardy but makes a quick move out of it and drives his knee into Hardy's stomach, winding him. Dante immediately slams his forearm straight down and into Matt Hardy's back, sending him crashing down to the mat. Dante takes his moment and begins stomping away at the downed Hardy's exposed back, laying into him with several stiff boots to the back. Charles Robinson admonishes Dante and pulls him off Hardy, much to Dante's annoyance. Hardy slowly climbs back too his feet but is greeted by a swift boot to the back of the head from Anglais who begins nailing Hardy with several stiff right hands once again, beating down his opponent. Dante bounces off the ring ropes and takes Matt down to the Matt with a Shining Wizard before hooking up the far leg, One... Two... Matt gets the shoulder up.

Dante climbs too his feet, pulling Matt up by the hair, but Matt counters with a right hand shot to the gut. Matt gets free of Dante's grip and begins laying in to Dante with several hard right hands, beating him back against the ring ropes before whipping him off and catches him coming back with a reverse elbow to the jaw. Matt drops an elbow across Dante's chest and goes for the cover, One... Two... Dante is able to kick out at two. Matt pulls Dante up and shoves him back into the corner before catching him with several sharp kicks to the gut. Matt whips Dante across the ring and follows in with a big running splash that crushes Dante in the corner. Matt hooks Dante by the head and takes him out of the corner with a bulldog before making another pin attempt, One... Two... Dante rolls the shoulder up at two. Matt lifts Dante up to his feet and slams his forearm into Dante's back before hooking him up from behind and dropping him to the mat with a back suplex. Matt Hardy hooks up the near leg in a cover, One... Two... Dante manages to kick-out of it and slides out of the ring underneath the ropes, taking a few moments to recover.

Matt is out of the ring quickly, not willing to give Dante a moment to try and catch his breath, grabbing Dante by the hair and slamming him, face first into the steel ring post. Matt grabs Dante by the arm and attempts to whip him into the steel ring steps but Dante is able to counter the attempt and drives Hardy straight into the steps. Matt bounces back off the steps and Dante takes him straight down to the mat with a big clothesline, almost taking Matt Hardy's head clean off. Dante grabs Hardy up by the hair and lifts him up onto his feet before tossing him hard in the steel guardrail at ringside. Hardy writhes about on the floor in agony as Dante pulls him up once again before rolling him into the ring. Dante slides under the ropes and rolls Matt Hardy into the center of the ring before covering him, One... Two... Matt kicks out at two. Dante lifts Matt Hardy up to his feet and drives Matt's head straight down into his knee, sending Matt reeling back against the ring ropes. Dante quickly whips Matt Hardy off the ring ropes and slams him down to the mat with a hard Spinebuster, quickly making a cover, One... Two... Matt shoots his shoulder up.

Dante pulls himself up using the ring ropes and pulls Matt up by the hair, driving his forearm into Matt's face with several quick, harsh blows, before winding up and hitting Hardy with one huge forearm smash before making a cover, One... Two... Hardy kicks out. Dante climbs too his feet and waits for Matt to do the same before running at him but the two collide with each other and both crash straight down to the mat. Both Dante and Matt slowly climb to there respective feet at the same time and turn to each other as Dante runs at Hardy but Matt is able to counter and drops Dante straight down to the mat with a Side Effect before hooking up Dante's leg, One... Two... Dante barely gets his shoulder up at two and a half. Matt looks slightly surprised at Dante's resilience and pulls the youngster too his feet before quickly dropping him with a DDT. Matt drags Dante over to the corner and climbs to the middle rope before leaping off with a patented leg drop. Hardy goes for another cover, One... Two... Dante gets his foot on the bottom rope to break the count. Matt shakes his head and slaps the mat in anger before pulling Dante up to his feet once again.

Matt calls for Dante to get up as he calls for the end and goes for the Twist of Fate but Dante counters it and shoves Hardy into the corner turnbuckle. Dante follows him into the corner with a full-body splash, crushing Matt in the corner before pulling him out by the hair and dropping him to the mat with a stiff right hand. Hardy tries to push himself but he looks dazed as Dante pulls him up and slams him hard down to the canvas with a Spinebuster. Matt hits the mat hard and grabs his stomach straight away whilst screaming in pain. He begins writhing around on the mat in agony as Charles Robinson goes down to check on him but Dante shoves the referee aside and pulls Hardy up before punting him in the mid-section and lifting him up into the air, driving him straight down to the mat with a ferocious Powerbomb. Dante pulls Matt up once again but Hardy is out on his feet and can barely even stand when Dante hooks him up in a Reverse DDT position before spinning him around in a modified neckbreaker! He calls that The Uprising! Dante smiles as he rolls the KO'ed Hardy onto his back and rests his foot upon Hardy's chest, One... Two... Three!!

"Here is your winner, Dante Anglais!!" Justin Roberts announces over the microphone as the referee raises Dante's hand high into the air, declaring him the victor as Matt Hardy lays on the mat, not even moving.

Dante just destroyed Matt Hardy!!

Dante just laughs as referees and medical staff appear to try and help the downed Hardy before he climbs out of the ring and heads backstage as the EMT's check on Hardy's condition.

* * *

Dante Anglais is shown backstage, a smirk upon his face as he walks around the corridors throughout the arena when he's stopped in his tracks by Kelly-Kelly.

"Excuse me, Dante," says Kelly-Kelly, stopping the newcomer dead in his tracks. "Hey, I was wondering if I could get few words with you."

"Sure," says Dante with a broad grin on his face. "Anything for a pretty face likes yours."

Kelly-Kelly giggles (like a true professional) before taking a deep breath to regain her 'dignity', if you'd call it that.

"I think everybody just wants to know; why?"

"Oh contraire, I believe nobody really cares for Matt Hardy," says Dante as he chuckles to himself. "I came out, last week, and I told him that I would pick him apart, piece by piece and I did exactly what I set out to do. I went into the ring and I destroyed Matt Hardy, I hurt him both mentally and physically and I doubt you'll be seeing him in a WWE ring for a long, LONG time."

"Are you saying," says Kelly-Kelly before pausing on the thought. "Are you saying you went out there to hurt Matt Hardy?"

"Of course," retorts Dante. "What else is there to do? I don't go out there to have fun and games, I go out there to win matches and earn money, Matt Hardy's just another punk to me, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," says a voice off camera and Shelton Benjamin walks onto the scene. "You've just injured a very good friend of mine and I don't like it when people attack my friends."

"Oh really?" Dante gets nose to nose with Shelton. "What exactly are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," says Shelton, still keeping in Dante's face. "Not yet anyway. I'm not like you, I'm not going to beat down somebody when they're at there weakest. I'm going to wait until next week, you and me, one on one, unless you're a... coward."

"Mistake Shelton," says Dante before lifting his knee into Shelton's gut and then dropping him to the concrete floor with a DDT. Dante climbs too his feet and leans over Shelton. "You want me? You got me, see you next week."

Dante heads off somewhere backstage as Kelly-Kelly checks on the downed Shelton.


End file.
